The widespread availability of the Internet has presented new opportunities for Internet merchants to market and sell a variety of products and services to consumers Online. As with any purchase, consumers are unwilling to risk spending money on something that they may not fully enjoy or that may not otherwise meet their expectations. For products and services that are purchased online, but do not meet the expectations of the consumer, returning the product or stopping the service can be time-consuming. One way to mitigate the risk that a customer will be dissatisfied with a product or service is to display what other consumers have to say by encouraging them to rate the products and services, or write a review. This can help a prospective customer to decide whether the product or service is likely to meet his or her expectations.